


【L月】Bad Timing

by Albayde



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albayde/pseuds/Albayde
Summary: 梗来源于XQ夜神月怀孕楼新世界的母亲用甩存在的世界只想写各种车L x 黑月
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 27





	【L月】Bad Timing

“基拉，我们又见面了。”  
还未等睁开眼睛，身体中被插着异物的感觉就让他呻吟出声，他双手被按在床头，双腿被打开，以一种祭献的姿势袒露在男人面前。  
夜神月猛然睁大双眼，费力地看清自己的处境，直到男人的轮廓慢慢清晰，那双空洞如死水的眼睛正对着自己。  
龙崎……  
那个平时不怎么露出表情的男人在笑，微微扯动着嘴角，如同在露出獠牙的野兽，得意地炫耀着猎物。  
白昼的记忆也同意识一起归位，让他立刻挣扎起来，但是身体似乎已完全臣服于这个男人。在他醒来之前，另一个“自己”已经和面前的男人缠绵缱绻了许久，每一寸肌肤都被亲吻吮吸过，下体被彻底操开了，对男人的入侵毫无阻挡。  
因为羞耻与暴怒，肉穴一下子收紧，惹得男人不禁倒抽一口气，遂即便是一下更深的探入，粘湿的下身碰撞的声音一波波传来。夜神月被男人的阳具插得浑身颤抖不止，但他似乎强忍住身体的欢愉，咬牙切齿道：“龙崎……我要杀了你……”  
“杀了我什么的，每次都会说一遍吗？”龙崎俯下身亲吻他线条优美的脖子，嘴唇缓慢游移至他的耳边，低语道：“但是第二天，月君就会接受我清晨的亲吻，勾住我的脖子说早安。”  
月的耳朵被舔咬着，口水粘稠的声音伴随着龙崎戏谑的笑音正碾压着他的自尊。  
“今天下午，萤和律刚睡着，我就在沙发上干你，你不敢发出声音，怕吵醒孩子，就求我轻一点，还记得我要你干什么才肯放过你？”  
“自己抱住腿，打开到最大，求我进去。”  
“还有昨天，在浴室里，我射在月君的嘴里，月君还是皱着眉还是咽了下去。”  
“夜神局长来的那天，月君的身体里还含着我的精液呢。”  
迷乱的、疯狂的、淫荡的，月的大脑里闪过的画面全是自己的痴态，每一次龙崎都会帮他回想起白天的“自己”是如何堕落的。  
那个无知愚蠢的“夜神月”是比这个正在自己肉身里肆虐的男人更让他厌恶的存在。  
他知道，自己再次醒来后会忘记使用死亡笔记的记忆，忘记眼前的男人是他必须要杀死的敌人，他会深爱着这个给他最深耻辱的男人，会疼爱那两个和这个男人生下的“怪物”。  
他不再是新世界的神。  
龙崎让他醒来，就是想让他接受这样的惩罚，白昼与黑夜被切割成截然不同的世界，回忆自己的丑态、懊恼自己的溃败、接受这具对龙崎的侵入越来越敏感的肉体，以及欢愉时带来的羞辱——只有此刻的“夜神月”才能体会到的，最可怕的“惩罚”。  
腰开始不自觉地迎合晃动。  
手上的束缚突然被放开，还没等他回过神，龙崎一下子将他扶坐起来，突然改变了姿势，让男人的阳具更深的埋入他的身体里，他想抬起手，但最终也只能无力的垂下——下腹淫靡的酥麻感已经蔓延至全身，连手指都不由自主地颤动起来，他完全没了力气。  
“月君，似乎没见过自己被干的样子吧。”  
“不……”月闭上眼睛，他一直忍耐着不让甜腻的呻吟从自己的唇间溢出，拼命维持着可怜的尊严。  
龙崎从身后抱住他，将他的腿对着床边的镜子拉开，苍白的手指用力在大腿上按出的指痕，龙崎放慢了插入的速度：“基拉，如果现在闭上眼睛的话，今晚我会干到你失禁。”  
“……龙崎！你要……羞辱我到这种地步吗？！”  
月怒视着镜中的龙崎，而那个人却心满意足地笑了，他挑衅一般将性器退到最外，然后让月看清楚狰狞的欲望如何慢慢被他的吞入体内，而月的身体又是如何适应着撑开并柔媚地包裹住男人的性器。  
龙崎的呼吸喷在月的脖子上，他伸出舌头舔去月鬓角的汗珠，双手则捏住月挺立的乳头：“看，月君自从怀孕后，这里果然变得更加敏感了。”  
红肿的乳头带着滟滟的水光，被龙崎轻轻触碰就能让月呻吟出声。镜中的自己被迫承受着男人炙热的欲望，浑身的皮肉都因高潮泛起了粉色，下腹处混杂着自己与龙崎的精液晶莹一片，修长白皙的大腿敞开着，阳具每次退出去点那个不知羞耻的肉穴都会恋恋不舍地绞紧，贪婪地吞吐着黏液。  
看到镜子里那个人目光迷离神情恍惚的样子，这样的痴态和白天的那个无知的“夜神月”已然重合起来，原来自己的身体已经堕落到这样的地步，那么他再不需要纠结于肉体的反应，更为重要的是抓紧这思想难得回到身体的时间了。  
难耐撩人的喘息吟哦对他来说已如同天际的梵铃飘渺而不真实，他的身体也仿佛被温水浸泡着一般舒适柔软，快感从脚趾尖点燃，文火似的烧至他的全身。月彻底放弃无聊的自尊，他的手无力地搭放在龙崎的手臂上，头向后仰靠在男人的肩膀，任由龙崎一下下的肏入将他颠动起来。  
而思想开始漂浮于上空，他想，总有一天我会找到自己回到这个身体里的方法，到那时候，你会后悔至今的所作所为，L。

真是久违了的表情，基拉。  
L曾经分析过这个人脸上的每一个细微的表情，并尝试将其数据化，以防止自己被这种近乎妖术的魅力所吸引，却最终发现自己引以为傲的分析能力在某些时刻几乎为零。  
现在，这位专属于他的“罪犯”被他操干到面色潮红、眼泛泪光，而那睫毛阴影下的双眸依旧闪耀着令人琢磨不透的光芒，屈辱与情欲交织的面庞更是美丽到令他毛骨悚然的地步。  
就算怀抱里的这个人已经是他名义上的妻子，并为他生下了两个孩子，但他依然不能算是胜者，他们之间的斗争至死方能终焉。


End file.
